


please stay as long as you need

by Eibhleann, WTF_Young_Adult



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, reference to canon rape/abuse and violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eibhleann/pseuds/Eibhleann, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Young_Adult/pseuds/WTF_Young_Adult
Summary: Таймер родственной души отсчитывает время до смерти твоей родственной души. Очевидно, у родственной души Эндрю будет короткая жизнь.





	please stay as long as you need

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [stay as long as you need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300125) by [lolainslackss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolainslackss/pseuds/lolainslackss). 



> Таймер родственной души отсчитывает время до смерти родственной души в формате 000:00:000:00 (год: месяц: день: час). Тема спецквеста — Роза. В данном фике символическое значение розы связано со смертью, которая идет за Нилом, и временем на груди Эндрю.

**понедельник, 4 ноября 1996 — 10 лет / 4 месяца / 6 дней / 7 часов до смерти**

Сегодня Эндрю Миньярду исполнялось 10 лет. Он сидел в парке на лавочке, пил колу и по какой–то глупой причине размышлял о своем соулмейте.

Его соулмейт родился во вторник, 19 января 1988. Эндрю знал только потому, что в этот день таймер на его груди начал отсчёт, запищав как будильник и выдав цифры 019:01:019:12. Получалось 19 лет 1 месяц 19 дней и 12 часов до того момента, как его соулмейт умрет. Как трагично.

Конечно же, Эндрю не помнил это событие. Он едва ли мог восстановить в памяти механический писк, раздавшийся в голове, когда странные часы изменились. К счастью для него, его приемная мать была в тот день полностью трезвой и записала цифры. С того времени они указывались в его документах.

Эндрю пальцем оттянул воротник и посмотрел на вниз. 010:04:006:07 стояло прямо над сердцем. Чертово время бежало слишком быстро.

В десять Эндрю уже был реалистом и знал, что, скорее всего, он не встретит своего соулмейта до его смерти. В десять Эндрю было на это плевать. В десять у него были проблемы и покрупнее.

Всякий раз, когда он смотрел на бледно–зеленые цифры у себя на груди, он вспоминал, что всему приходит пиздец.

Эндрю бросил банку из–под колы в ближайшую мусорную корзину. Он раздумывал, что произойдет, если он больше не вернется домой. 

Здесь его больше ничто не держало.

 

**суббота, 12 февраля 2002 года — 5 лет / 0 месяцев / 26 дней / 7 часов до смерти**

В дворницкой Эндрю, одетый в спортивную майку и оранжевую робу, целовал самого привлекательного парня колонии для несовершеннолетних. Его кулаки сжались на ткани чужого свитера, удерживая того на безопасном расстоянии.

Майка была мягкой. Это была одна из имеющихся у него двух, и он стирал её, по меньшей мере, дважды в неделю. Из–за этого она стала тонкой, достаточно тонкой, чтобы цифры просвечивали сквозь неё. Другой парень рискнул посмотреть на них, и Эндрю нахмурился, сжимая кулаки. 

— Пять лет осталось, а? — ухмыляясь, сказал он. — Думаешь, в тюрьме его повстречать, Миньярд? 

— Заткнись, — прошипел Эндрю, прежде чем впиться в его губы. 

 

**суббота, 22 июня 2004 — 2 года / 8 месяцев / 16 дней / 9 часов до смерти**

Когда она умерла, её часы исчезли. Когда он оказался в ловушке на пассажирском сидении, его дыхание оборвалось. Эндрю видел, как исчезли бледные зеленые цифры. На таймере все ещё оставались годы, намного больше лет, чем на его собственном дурацком таймере. Ему было плевать, кто являлся соулмейтом его матери. Это не имело значения. Подобные ей люди не заслуживают родственной души 

 

**пятница, 7 апреля 2006 — 0 лет / 11 месяцев / 3 дня / 4 часа до смерти**

Миллпорт был дырой, в которую можно добраться на самолете. Ваймак собирался туда заглянуть ради одного из тех новичков, которых они с Кевином отбирали. Это значило, что и Кевин полетит с ним. значило, что и Эндрю тоже должен. _Обещания, обещания._

Кевин сидел в развлекательном центре, перебирая бумаги, но Эндрю сконцентрировался на происходящем снаружи. Он смотрел, как Ваймак беседует с Нилом Джостеном, и думал, что визит сюда все–таки стоил того. Джостен должен был прыгать от радости из–за предложения: в конце концов, _никого_ из дрянного Миллпорта не брали в серьезную спортивную команду. 

И все же, он выглядел каким угодно, только не радостным. Эндрю сузил глаза. Новенький казался шокированным, дерганным и _настороженным._

Потом он драпанул.

Эндрю потянулся к ближайшей клюшке. 

Пока новичок ощупывал себя на предмет сломанных костей, Эндрю заскучал. Его интерес снова проснулся, когда Джостен заметил Кевина. Кровь отлила у него от лица. Это сделало и без того ужасную покраску волос ещё более ужасной. Эндрю наблюдал за тем, как он ищет оправдания, чтобы не играть, переходя от состояния страха к облегчению, а затем пришел к одному выводу. 

_Он может стать проблемой._

 

**суббота, 15 июня 2006 — 0 лет / 8 месяцев / 23 дня / 6 часов до смерти**

Эндрю ждал, когда ему позвонит Ваймак и сообщит, что Нил вернулся в общежитие.  
Они проходили через это с другими Лисами, но в этот раз всё было … _интереснее._ Нил заплатил кому–то, чтобы его вырубили, только бы избежать разговоров. Он также вылез через проклятое окно только для того, чтобы самостоятельно вернуться обратно в Пальметто. Эндрю в любом случае собирался все выяснить, однако синие глаза сделали его одержимым этой манящей загадкой.

Нил Джостен состоял из секретов и лжи, и Эндрю не доверял ему.

Эндрю курил сигарету, пока ждал, время от времени бросая взгляд из окна. Пепел упал ему на грудь, прямо напротив его таймера.

000:08:023:06, только месяцы, дни и часы остались на таймере. Эндрю прекратил размышлять об этом годы назад. Как обычно, у него было на чем сосредоточиться. _Кем бы его соулмейт ни был, его скоро не станет. Сконцентрируйся на Кевине. Сконцентрируйся на Аароне, Ники. Прикидывайся, что тебя волнует этот идиотский спорт, пока можешь. Забудь._

Ваймак позвонил, и Эндрю дал ему поорать на себя минуту–другую, прежде чем кинуть трубку и убраться отсюда.

Синие глаза. Теперь немецкий, так же, как и французский. (Хорошо выглядит в чёрном). _Кто ты? Почему ты здесь?_

Эндрю слушал, что Нил предлагал ему, и с настороженностью относился к его словам. Мертвые родители и Морияма, жизнь в бегах. Ничего невозможного. Потом Экзи: причина выжить, причина умереть. _Почему все, кого я знаю, помешаны на Экзи?_

Эндрю решил.

Этого было достаточно на данный момент. 

 

**суббота, 26 августа 2006 — 0 лет / 6 месяцев / 12 дней / 3 часа до смерти**

— Как ты думаешь, таймер Эллисон сейчас остановился? — спросил Нил. Это звучало, как будто могло быть шуткой, но не было.

Это был длинный день. Рико, ток–шоу, на котором блистал острый на язык Нил. _И что теперь, а?_ Он ударил кулаком по окну. Нил ещё не понял этого, поэтому Эндрю вынужден был, как обычно, вслух разжевать ему. _Ты не можешь бежать, маленький зайчик. Оставайся вместо этого._

Ток–шоу, Рико, его кулак столкнулся со стеклом, Нил, сделка, Колумбия, Эден. Сет. Снова Нил, больше произнесенных вслух объяснений. В самом деле долгий день.

— _Ты никуда не пойдешь. Ты останешься здесь_ , — произнес он, вкладывая ключ в его руку.

Эндрю предлагал ему ключ, будто это было оружие. Нил принял его, будто это был поцелуй. 

 

**воскресенье, 12 ноября 2006 — 0 лет / 3 месяца / 26 дней / 9 часов до смерти**

Эндрю застрял в магазине, специализирующемся на экипировке для Экзи с двумя наибольшими Экзи–задротами на планете и отчаянно хотел уйти. Чем быстрее они закончат с этим дерьмом сегодня, тем быстрее смогут уехать от ужасающей семейки Ники. Ситуация усложнилась, когда одного из упомянутых Экзи–задротов стало невероятно сложно игнорировать.

Они медленно проникали под защитные слои друг друга, открывая все больше, и Нил начинал думать, будто он _понимает_ Эндрю.

Нет.

Таблетки делали мир туманным. Эндрю бродил в этом тумане, изредка выходя на свет. _Опасно._

Эндрю впечатал ладонь в рот Нила, чтобы прекратить поток слов, а потом ушел, напомнив себе о побочных эффектах таблеток.

…

Остаток дня состоял из хаоса и крови. В его голове крутились мысли: _Аарон, кровь, Аарон._ Пахло виски. Он тяжело сглотнул. _С Аароном все в порядке?_ Он рассмеялся, и смех отразился эхом в его голове.

Всему пришел пиздец. 

 

**вторник, 2 января 2007 — 0 лет / 2 месяца / 8 дней / 12 часов до смерти**

Время на таймере заканчивалось. Когда ломка становилась невыносимой, когда дни начинали сливаться в одни бесконечные сутки, наполненные бетонными потолками, рвотой и болью, таймер продолжал отсчитывать минуты и показывал, сколько реально времени прошло. Это помогало ему цепляться за реальность. 

Когда на таймере осталось 000:02:008:012, его отпустили. 

Туман, окутывавший его сознание, ушел, и мир вокруг стал ярким. Кевин выглядел плохо, но Нил — намного хуже. _Хммм._ Эндрю включил музыку, чтобы подумать.

Ники ему рассказал основное, но он также хотел поговорить с Нилом. 

Нил. Золотисто–каштановые завитки. Синие глаза. Немецкий и французский. Перебинтованный. Отчаянно жаждущий жить, и в то же время стремящийся к смерти.  
Эндрю нечасто думал о своем соулмейте в последнее время. Ему слишком многое надо было сделать, и он не был создан для родственной души, которая к тому же вскоре окажется в могиле. И ещё… 

_— Если это значит потерять тебя, тогда нет._

На один короткий момент Эндрю задумался: _А если это ты?_

Но нет. _Нет._ Нил был плохой идеей, предупреждающим сигналом, несбыточной мечтой, ничем, побочным эффектом. 

Более того, Нил родился не в январе 1988. 

Цифры не сходились. 

 

**четверг, 4 января 2007 — 0 лет / 2 месяца / 6 дней / 4 часа до смерти**

Когда Эндрю водил руками по покрытой шрамами коже Нила, касаясь каждого бледного рубца, каждой старой и заметной метки, каждой новой, оставленной Рико, он кинул взгляд на таймер над сердцем Нила. Это отвлекло его от бушующей в голове какофонии.

Он подумал, каким человеком должен быть соулмейт Нила Джостена, и будет ли он счастлив на протяжении всей своей долгой жизни.

Ему было любопытно, найдёт ли Нил Джостен свою родственную душу.

 

**пятница, 9 января 2007 — 0 лет / 1 месяц / 19 дней / 9 часов до смерти**

Сегодня 19 января, и Эндрю ненадолго задумался о своем тупом соулмейте, кем бы он ни был, празднующем свой последний день рождения, прежде чем выбросить эту идею из головы. Сегодня вечером у них игра, и он предполагал, что должен как минимум притвориться, что ему это интересно.

Эндрю был в раздевалке, думал о том, как же все его бесили (вчера Нил _снова_ пересек черту, подняв тему Аарона, и Касс, и суда), когда он услышал это — _хлопок, шипение и треск_ от взрыва. Когда он обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, Нил беспорядочно перебирал свою покрытую кровью форму, испачкавшись в яркой алой жидкости. _Какого хера?_

Бойд оказался возле Нила первым, оттягивая того от шкафчика, пока кровь заливала пол раздевалки. Эндрю сказал Ники позвать Ваймака, чтобы тот уладил ситуацию. Всё, о чём Нил беспокоился — это его испорченная форма для Экзи, но никак не факт, что _кто–то_ устроил кровавый взрыв в его шкафчике. Возможно, потому что Нил уже пришел к тому же очевидному выводу, что и Эндрю: _Рико._

А затем… Нил направился в душевые и остановился, бледный и потрясённый. Войдя в душевые, Эндрю последовал за взглядом Нила, направленным на кафель.

На стене — блестящее, мокрое: _“С девятнадцатилетием, младший.”_

Эндрю застыл ошеломленный, он чувствовал, как в его жилах заледенела кровь.

_Чёрт._

 

**суббота, 20 января 2007 — 0 лет / 1 месяц / 18 дней / 3 часа до смерти**

Эндрю поцеловал его, потому Нил был тупым. 

Он говорил правду: они не были ответом друг для друга, и Нил действительно был никем, и Эндрю ненавидел его так сильно, что иногда не мог дышать. И на Земле не было никакого способа убедить его, что идиотский отсчёт относится к нему, потому что совершенно невозможно, чтобы Нил умирал на часах Эндрю. Это было решено. День рождения являлся обычным совпадением.

Итак, Эндрю целовал его, потому что Нил настолько возбудился из-за дурацкого ключа, и потому что Нил видел в нём убежище, и потому что, ладно, на него было приятно смотреть, решил Эндрю. Потом он остановился, потому что это было слишком, _слишком_ , и голова Нила была забита абсолютно другими вещами. 

Эндрю зажигал и тушил сигареты, и снова зажигал, пока…

 _“Когда в следующий раз кто–то из них скажет, что у тебя нет души, я врежу им.”_  
Совпадение, напомнил себе Эндрю, и попытался не думать об истощившемся времени на таймере.

 

**суббота, 17 февраля 2007 — 0 лет / 0 месяцев / 17 дней / 15 часов до смерти**

Они оба свернулись в креслах–мешках. Эндрю тянуло в сон, и Нил наблюдал, как он дремал, а Эндрю задумался, всё ли с ним в порядке. Затем Нил поднял вопрос о расторжении их сделки, и всё, о чём Эндрю мог думать, было: семнадцать дней, семнадцать дней, семнадцать гребаных дней. 

_Игнорируй. Это — бесполезно. Это — ничто._ Но…

 

**пятница, 9 марта 2007 — 0 лет / 0 месяцев / 0 дней / 7 часов до смерти**

В автобусе до Бингемптона, пока Нил болтал, Эндрю не мог перестать думать об этих последних семи часах.

 _Это не он, идиот,_ говорил себе Эндрю. _Это глупость. Таймер перестанет считать, когда он будет рядом с тобой, и вы оба будете ехать обратно в Пальметто, и единственный вариант, при котором он может умереть в автобусе, это если ты сам пырнешь его ножом._ Завтра, в это время, Нил будет в безопасности, и он сможет перестать думать о таймере до конца жизни, решил Эндрю, пока они целовались. 

После игры, пока они ждали Нила, что–то изменилось. На стадионе стояла удушливая атмосфера, и остальные Лисы тоже были настороже. 

— _Спасибо тебе,_ — сказал ему Нил, когда появился. — _Ты был потрясающим._

Эндрю думал об этом, пока они шли обратно к автобусу. Возможно, это была благодарность за отраженный бросок в створ от помешанного на Экзи, но лицо Нила говорило о другом. _Четыре часа,_ невольно подумал Эндрю и немедленно развернулся, чтобы найти Нила.

Затем бутылка разбилась о землю, и Эндрю заметил, как кто–то ударил кулаком Аарона в грудь. Рене обнажила ножи практически также быстро, как и он сам, но затем кто–то появился за его спиной, кто–то высокий, крупный и надоедливый, и Эндрю понадеялся, что остальные смогут защитить себя сами ещё какую–то минуту или две, пока он не разделается с этим типом, внезапно решившим перейти ему дорогу. 

Позже он схватил за руку Аарона и сжал свитер Кевина в кулак другой рукой. Он тянул их за собой так быстро, что им практически пришлось бежать. Ники был рядом, не отставал от них и на шаг, но _где Нил?_

Он был позади, так как вышел последним, и потом… _что?_ Эндрю дикими глазами посмотрел назад, но увидел только насилие. 

Хватка Эндрю ослабла, стоило ему увидеть автобус.

— Оставайтесь с Ваймаком, — выплюнул он, разворачиваясь на пятках, чтобы вернуться в гущу сражения.

Рене тут же возникла перед ним.

— Убирайся, — резко бросил он. 

— Автобус, — возразила она. Её дыхание было неровным.

— Нил, — сказал Эндрю, покачав головой. Она выдержала его взгляд.

— Он будет здесь через секунду, — заверила Рене.

Эндрю посмотрел на дебош, набирающий обороты за её спиной. Он думал, _Нил может защитить себя._ Он думал, _их сделка выполнена, это его собственная ошибка._

Потом его глаза предали его, и он посмотрел на таймер. Взгляд Рене последовал за ним, и она выдохнула от боли.

Он подумал: _“Мой соулмейт скоро умрет, и Нил пропал”_ , и Рене даже не остановила его, когда он рванул мимо неё. Бойд с Ваймаком, напротив, схватили его и затащили прямо в автобус. 

— Нил… — начал он.

— Полиция кампуса остановит это, пока мы разговариваем, — сказал Ваймак ему. — Мы найдем его.

— Вы не понимаете, — начал Эндрю сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Он всего лишь отстал от группы, — настаивал Ваймак. — Если он не вернулся в автобус в течение нескольких минут, значит, его забрали парамедики или врачи.

Эндрю обдумывал, а не перерезать ли ему пару глоток, раздумывал над тем, чтобы разбить кулаком ближайшее автобусное окно. Он чувствовал, как что–то отвратительное и чужое ворочается в его желудке. 

Как только бесчинства начали утихать достаточно для того, чтобы Ваймак и Бойд перестали блокировать автобусную дверь, Эндрю прошел мимо них и кинулся к стадиону. Краем глаза он заметил, что Кевин и Ники последовали за ним. Его переполняла потребность разрушить это место.

Пока Эндрю обыскивал стадион, один час ускользнул.

Пока он рвал и метал над брошенными вещами Нила, прокручивая все сообщения на его телефоне, допрашивал Кевина, исчез ещё один час. 

Когда он сидел в одиночестве и курил сигареты одна за другой, прозванивая все местные больницы и молодежные центры, его таймер достиг 000:00:000:01, и это было ужасно. Эндрю был зол на то, как ужасающе это было.

Потому что Нила не было на стадионе, его не было в больницах. Нила забрали и Эндрю ничего не смог с этим сделать.

Наконец, таймер достиг нуля, и Эндрю поглотила тьма.

Он уставился вниз, на 000:00:000:00, которые мягко светились прямо над его сердцем, и проклинал себя, потому что у него на самом деле были все ответы на вопросы.

Его горе было внезапным и острым, высасывающим свет. Он сидел здесь, в тишине, разрешая скорби поглотить себя, затопить полностью. 

Затем громкое механическое пиканье разбило тишину вдребезги. 

Эндрю вздрогнул и посмотрел на таймер. Он сощурился. 

ПЕР:ЕР:АСЧ:ЕТ, значилось там, бледными зелеными буквами.

Эндрю следил за тем, как цифры молниеносно сменяются и таймер пикает.

Затем они остановились.

Эндрю смотрел на новый отсчёт, сверкающий на нём, и моргнул.

Он встал, бросился к двери и рывком её распахнул. Ваймак уже был там, телефон возле уха, взгляд — дикий и наполненный беспокойством.

— Собирай вещи, — сказал ему Ваймак. — Мы выезжаем в чертов Балтимор.


End file.
